vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider of Red (Achilles)
Summary Rider of Red ("赤"のライダー, "Aka" no Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of the Red Faction of the Great Holy Grail War. While he is originally summoned by one of the Pentel brothers, he later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou Kotomine. His true name is Achilles (アキレウス, Akireusu), the greatest hero of the Trojan War, and a legendary figure whose legend matches Heracles. Due to the blessings of the gods and his mother's own attempts to make him a god, he was given an invulnerable, immortal body, but was doomed to live a short, brilliant life, as if sprinting through it at top speed. His death came when the god Apollo guided Paris' arrows to his weak point, his heel, and though he was pierced with many arrows, he did not falter, going on to slay the rest of the Trojan army before collapsing. Though his life was short, he had carved out one of the greatest heroic legends of all, becoming one of the ten most famous heroes in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with Troias Tragōidia. Unknown with Akhilleus Kosmos. Name: Rider of Red, Achilles Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Rider-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Spearman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight with Troias Tragōidia, Invulnerability (He can't be injured at all by attacks without Divinity, save for his weak point, his heel), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Power Nullification in his Duel Field (Creates a separate dimension similar to a Reality Marble, where all divine intervention, luck, and outside help is negated, nullifying his own invulnerability), limited Conceptual Manipulation (His shield, Akhilleus Kosmos, embodies the concept of the world, and he can utilize it for both defensive and offensive purposes), can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to Karna, and can trade blows with Siegfried and wound the Nameless Vampire), higher with Troias Tragōidia (Can easily mow down golems with physical capabilities comparable to weaker Servants, and can reduce other Servants to a red paste). Unknown with Akhilleus Kosmos (Achilles is able to advance forward and crush his opponents with his shield, which bears the same concept of the "world" when used as an attack). Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (When he steps outside of his chariot, he is able to utilize his full speed, the fastest of any hero of any era, allowing him to easily blitz multiple Servants at once. Even Chiron struggled to react to his attacks despite his incredible skill, precognition, and knowledge of Achilles' fighting style), higher with Troias Tragōidia (Closed a long distance between himself and Chiron in an instant before Chiron's already fired arrow could reach him, and Chiron found tracking its movements to be nearly impossible). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level, though his invulnerability makes it difficult to harm him unless his heel is struck. Planet level with Akhilleus Kosmos (Represents the concept of the world and embodies it for defensive purposes, and when used by Astolfo it blocked Vasavi Shakti, though it ultimately shattered). Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Achilles can continue to fight even after his two weak points, his heel and his heart, have been struck. Range: Extended melee range, at least several hundred meters with spear throws. Standard Equipment: A sword, his spear, Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē, his chariot, Troias Tragōidia, and his shield, Akhilleus Kosmos. Intelligence: As the legendary hero from the Trojan War that was praised as being exceedingly close to the level of the gods, Achilles's abilities in close-combat are top-class. He can easily fight multiple Servants at once and he even managed to beat the incredibly skilled Hector of Troy. Jeanne and Shirou Kotomine believes that Achilles is the only servant summoned in the Great Holy Grail war capable of matching Karna in both ability and power. His strength and skill is considered second to none in Greece, with his only peer being Heracles. He is a very proficient spearman, being able to fight the likes of Siegfried in close combat. He is also capable using it as a throwing weapon, with enough power and skill that it can be described as a "sure kill" against most servants. He is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, due to being personally trained by Chiron in the world's oldest mixed martial art, Pankration. During combat he is able to quickly adapt to his opponent's fighting style, even when at an disadvantage. Weaknesses: Achilles is arrogant and thus usually doesn't use his full power, and tends to rush into combat without regard for his own safety due to his invulnerability. His invulnerability can be bypassed by those with Divinity, and those with an equal or higher rank than his own (usually granted by being the child of a major god) can negate it completely. His invulnerability also only applies to hostile actions, so "friendly" actions such as a vampire's bite, meant to make him an ally, will negate it. If his heel is struck, he will lose his invulnerability, along with 70% of his speed, even if he is given the time to heal. He cannot use the Duel Field against women, or those weaker than him, and he loses his invulnerability within it. Achilles' magical energy consumption is extremely high, so a first-rate Master is needed to support him at his full power for even a day. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Troias tragoidia.png|Troias Tragōidia TroiasTragoidia.jpg|Flying around the Hanging Gardens of Babylon Troias Tragōidia Apocrypha.gif|Achilles summoning the chariot Troias Tragōidia (Troy's Tragedy): Tempestuous Immortal Chariot: Achilles' flying, three-horsed chariot bestowed by the god Poseidon to his father, Peleus. He can summon it by whistling, causing it to appear from the sky. It is drawn by two divine horses, Xanthos and Balius, and a third, a fine and famous yet mortal horse, Pedasos. Xanthos and Balius act as the central pivot for the chariot, while Pedasos has a more supportive role. In life, the two divine horses were originally immortal, but in this form, they've lost their immortality. Their strength is still on par with a Servant, however. Its exceptional speed is its greatest strength, described as "godspeed", allowing Achilles to overtake virtually anything and fly across the battlefield at high speeds. He tramples over his opponents, crushing golems, and it is described as being capable of reducing other Servants to a crimson paste. At maximum speed it can be compared to a soaring comet, and as its speed increases, so does its power. Its cost is extremely high, however; at worst, it can consume enough mana to summon another Servant besides Achilles. Dromeus Komētēs (Runner Comet): Comet Form: An ability of Achilles' that is activated by stepping down from his chariot, embodying his legend as the fastest hero of any era. With this ability, it becomes possible for him to clear a massive battlefield in a single breath without being slowed down by any obstacles, moving at top speed even through a dense forest. While it exposes his heel, there are little to no heroes that could keep up with him like this. However, if his heel is injured, he will lose 70% of his speed, even if it heals. Andreias Amarantos (Heroism's Eternal Man): Amaranth of the Brave: The Noble Phantasm embodying Achilles' immortality and invulnerability, granted from the gods, protecting him from all ill will. While his mother, Thetis, wished to fully bathe him within the holy flames to extinguish every trace of his humanity, his father opposed this, and the process was halted midway, leaving a single part of his body as human, his heel. His heel is his sole weak point, and if it is struck, it will negate his immortality and invulnerability, allowing him to be harmed by normal attacks. All attacks are nullified, whether they be physical, magical, or even a Noble Phantasm like Balmung, rendering sheer power useless, but his invulnerability is not perfect. Those with divine blood running through their veins can harm him normally, though those with D-rank Divinity have the power of their attacks reduced by 75%, and those with E-rank have it reduced by 50%. It is only completely nullified by those with Divinity that matches or exceeds Achilles' own. Weapons that are Divine Constructs work in the same way. It also does not protect against acts of friendship, such as the bite of a vampire, which is meant to make him an ally. Diatrecon Aster Logche.png|Achilles with his spear in hand Duelfield.jpg|Achilles and Chiron in the Duel Field Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē (Meteor Spear): Spear-tip of the Star Traversing the Skies: Achilles' hero-killing spear, a gift from his father, who originally received it from Chiron. It is a simple, sturdy spear that can pierce most defenses destroy the hearts of other heroes, and Achilles holds its strength in high regard. Had he been summoned as a Lancer, it would've possessed abilities similar to Gáe Buidhe, preventing the wounds it inflicts from being healed as long as it remains. With the release of its true name, Achilles can create a Duel Field, a fair battleground cut off from the outside world, where no gods, outsiders, or luck can intervene, negating his own invulnerability. It is similar to a Reality Marble, so when the duel is concluded, no time appears to have passed in the outside world. The duel must be agreed upon by both parties, and Achilles can only use it when he descends from his chariot. However, due to the regret he feels over killing Penthesilea, he cannot use it on women, or those weaker than himself. Akhilleus Kosmos: The Miniature World Enclosed by the Azure Sky: Achilles' construct, a shield forged by Hephaestus himself, and thus a Divine Construct. It is the reproduction of the world that Achilles himself lived in, featuring the swirling of the oceans. It works by deploying a Bounded Field as a miniature replication of the world, embodying the concept of the planet itself and using it for defensive purposes. To oppose the shield is to make an enemy of the entire world, and it is powerful enough to easily protect against Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress, and Anti-Country Noble Phantasms. However, the nature of its existence makes it vulnerable to Anti-World Noble Phantasms. Achilles can also use it offensively, by pushing the miniature world it creates forwards to crush his opponent. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Achilles' C-rank can negate spells with a chant below two verses, but it cannot defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. However, his immortal body negates most magical attacks. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. With his A+ rank, Achilles can ride virtually anything; vehicles, animals, and beasts alike, even the divine horses given to him by the sea god, Poseidon. Personal Skills Affections of the Goddess: The love and protection of Achilles' mother, Thetis, ranks up all of his parameters save for his Mana and Luck. Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Achilles, one that simply doesn't know when to give up, can keep on fighting even with arrows in his critical weak points, his heart and chest. Combined with his invulnerable body, defeating Achilles is no easy task. Bravery: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Achilles is effectively completely immune to mental interference, and is never subject to confusion, doubt, or self-loathing. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Achilles to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Achilles is the son of a minor sea goddess, Thetis, and the human hero Peleus, giving him C-rank Divinity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Demigods Category:Flight Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Warriors Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier